


Stranded Chapter 2

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 2

Lightning crashes, blood spills onto the battlefield, and all hope seems lost. Kenna Rys looks into the eyes of Azura, her greatest foe. That sinister smile sends a chill down Kenna’s spine, which adds to the horrors around her. So much death that the smell of it pollutes the air. Everything seems to be in slow motion as Azura hurls a lightning bolt at her…

She jolts out of bed in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Her panic attack wakes up Val, and the Mercenary slides closer to her.

“Hey gorgeous,” Val says, holding her tight, “what’s wrong?”

It takes her a moment to process her surroundings. To her immense relief, she realizes that she’s in bed with her beloved wife. The sound of Val’s voice and the feel of her touch bring Kenna relief. A feeling of tranquility soothes her as she rests her head on Val’s shoulder. She hopes the nightmares will end soon, but it’s at least a comfort to have her wife around to calm her.

“Thank you, Val,” she says, softly kissing the nap of Val’s neck, “I love you.”

Val laughs, “I love you too, but I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re here,” she replies, “and that’s everything.”

They lay back down, gazing into each other’s eyes, Val lightly stroking Kenna’s hair, “I’m surprised we were able to sleep at all,” Val says, “considering that we leave for our honeymoon in a few hours. I’m so excited that I can barely contain myself.”

She smiles at Val, “I know we’ll have a lot of well-earned fun. It was very nice of Lia to invite us to Ducitora, and I can’t wait to be there simply to enjoy such a beautiful place.” 

Val laughs, “I might be tense at first; ready to take out some Iron Empire soldiers, but I know once I get used to this new situation, I’ll be ready to relax with the most beautiful woman in the world.”

They share a kiss as their arms and legs intertwine. Feelings of safety, love, and happiness envelop them as their lips and tongues brush against one another. The few hours they have left before daybreak are spent holding each other, making love, talking and laughing together.

Once the sun shines on them, their eyes burn, but the adrenaline gives them energy. They quickly get dressed, grab their pre-packed luggage and head for Whitlock’s airship. Of course, the sight of the Queen’s carrying their own bags is a shock to many, but Kenna and Val are used to self-reliance. 

The ship triggers harsh memories for Kenna; making her think of her previous trip to Ducitora, and the following escape after Azura killed Leon, not to mention the feelings of anxiety as they raced to rescue Dom. She remembers how terrified she was at the thought of losing her friend.

Val clutches her by the waist, “take it easy there, gorgeous. We’re going to have fun. No more wars or anything of the sort. Just you and me, on our vacation.”  
She takes a deep breath and kisses Val. “You’re right; this is going to be a wonderful time.”

They both go straight to their quarters, practically collapsing on to their bed, without even bothering to undress. Sleep comes to them once their eyes close and their minds fill with lovely dreams of the life they will build together.

Suddenly, heavy turbulence set in, waking Kenna up. Something feels wrong, but she doesn’t know what it is. With a gentle shake, she stirs Val from her sleep. They go out to check with the pilot, only to see the airship at a sharp angle heading for the water.

“You killed my queen!” The pilot calls out, damaging the engine, “this is for she who shines brightest! For every life, a purpose.”

Val is about to charge at him, but Kenna stops her and points out the damaged engine. There’s nothing to do except brace for the inevitable. They go back to their room in a frenzied state. With so little time left, they huddle in a corner, wrapping themselves tightly in a thick blanket. A sick feeling hits them as they share what is likely their last look and a tear-stained kiss. 

“You know death won’t stop me from loving you,” Val says with a brave face.  
Kenna wipes away her tears, “I’ll always love you too, Val. I wish we could’ve lived longer, but I’ll see you in the next world.”

Their embrace is tight, as though they could clutch onto each other’s souls. In the span of minutes, they express an eternal love before everything goes dark.


End file.
